Dilation of the annulus of atrioventricular heart valves, such as the mitral valve, prevents the valve leaflets from coating effectively when the valve is closed, thereby resulting in regurgitation of blood from the ventricle through the valve into the atrium. Annuloplasty is a known surgical technique for treatment of a dilated valve annulus. U.S. Pat. No. 9,180,005 to Lashinski et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, relates to an adjustable mitral valve ring for minimally-invasive delivery.